Lisa's Real Wedding
by Ember411
Summary: Lisa find her true love in a meadow.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Simpsons. Though, if I did I make Homer president, Lisa his adviser, Marge his first lady, and Bart the General...oh wow..General Bart....maybe Ralph should be president again like he was back in 2008. tehe.**

* * *

Alright, so this is taken after the Episode "Lisa's Wedding." In the future after she leaves Hugh in the tent."

As Lisa walked away from the wedding tent, she cried. How could Hugh love her and not the rest of the family? Sure, her father was well, stupid. And Bart was a boring guy who destroys things for work and the fun of it. Maggie was quiet all the time, and only yelled when Hugh accidentally broke her Pal Galz CD. But it was her family. If no one loved her family than no one loved Lisa.

Walking and crying to a meadow field where flowers bloomed did have animal friends sitting next to her. Sighing, she wondered if she will ever have a true love?

"It's just what the fortune teller told me," Lisa told herself, "Hugh and I are not meant to be. But when, when will I find my true love?"

Just as Lisa said that, she heard a guitar playing. But, it was a familiar tune. After hearing a few notes of it, she gasped as she jumped up knowing who was the only one to write the song.

Running in her wedding dress did she not find any sooner was her childhood crush. Colin from Ireland.

"Colin!" Lisa shouted, running towards him. "Colin!"

The red hair adult turned around at the sound of his name. It took him a few seconds to figure out who was running towards him. As the figure came closer he figured out it was Lisa Simpson. The girl he had met during a walk around town to save the planet from using too much water and electricity.

"Lisa!" Colin cried, running towards her.

Both grabbing each other into a hug they felt their problems leave them and only be with each other. After minutes of holding each others hugs, did Lisa break the ice.

"Oh Colin," Lisa said, "It's been so long. I never saw you until after we got ice cream a year and four weeks from my dad saving Springfield. What happened?"

"I'm sorry Lisa," Colin said sadly. "I wished we were Romeo and Juliet's forbidden love. My parents decided that being here wasn't the best for me. Apparently because of what your dad did."

"Oh," Lisa said gloomy.

"But my parents died a few year ago, not to long after we moved back to Dublin. My Aunt Claire and Uncle Peter took me in and raised money to send me here to Springfield again." Colin explained, "I just arrived and I was hoping to meet you in Environment class. We'd catch up on everything."

"Oh Colin," Lisa exclaimed, "that's so wonderful and romantic."

_Maybe this is who the fortune teller was telling me about; I've always loved Colin. I happened as soon as he moved away. But why did I never get a letter from him? Or a telephone call? I've gave him my address and I am pretty sure I gave him my number._

"But Colin," Lisa questioned him, "Why didn't you call or send me a letter?"

"But I did," Colin stated. "I send to you last year. Around Christmas time, or New Years."

"Oh yeah," Lisa smiled, "He he he. My dad got the mailman mad at him. Apparently my dad was suppose to tip the guy and the mailman burned all our letters."

"Oh, I see." Colin laughed. "I tried to call. But I was afraid that long distance relationship wouldn't work for us. So I just never bothered to call. But I thought you never wanted to see me from never mailing me."

"Oh yeah," Lisa smiled, "He he he. My dad got the mailman mad at him. Apparently my dad was suppose to tip the guy and the mailman burned all our letters."

"You just said that." Colin smiled.

"Oh, I did?" Lisa blushed, " He hehe. My bad."

Moments later did Colin kissed Lisa's cheek. Lisa kissed back and pretty soon did they start to make out with each other. After minutes of hot making out. Laying on the ground did Colin just notice Lisa's wedding dress.

"Oh no!" Colin cried, standing up.

"What?" Lisa asked, afraid that her kissing skills weren't at good as, well let's say Bart's ex-wife Judy. "did I do something?"

"I just kissed a bride, and she's not mine." Colin answered, sadly, "I'm sorry Lisa. I guess my love for you is just to true. Your married. Or at least, about to get married."

"Oh this?" Lisa recalled wearing the wedding dress. "No, I'm not. The one I was gong to was more of Paris. And it's funny, he's British. Not French." She tried to joke Romeo and Juliet characters.

"That's a good one, Lisa." Colin stated. "Your more beautiful than Juliet."

"What about you?" Lisa looked at Colin's formal outfit. "Getting married to a Irish girl?"

"No," Colin answered. "Actually some drunk guy last night spilled Mexican food on me while a stripper was stripping. I think it might have been Bart, but who knows."

"Probably," Lisa laughed. "Well I better get going. You've made me feel a lot better."

"Wait Lisa," Colin called out after she took steps away from him. Taking her hand in his, he grinned and said, "I'm already dressed for a wedding. Want to go to one?"

* * *

"....Lisa Simpson, take Colin....." Reverend Lovejoy looked at Colin to get an answer.

"O'Doyle."

"Colin O'Doyle as your husband?"

"I do."

"Than let the Lord bring long happiness to you both, and may yur children be born from the lord. You make now kiss the bride."

Mr. and Mrs. O'Doyle did kiss and lived happy forever in college and marriage with their six children.


End file.
